1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fall arrest system safety device and in particular to a device including a drum upon which a safety line is used including an energy absorber arrangement to absorb the energy of a fall arrest event.
2. State of the Art
Fall arrest systems are used to prevent personnel working at height from suffering injury as a result of falling. Fall arrest systems are often referred to as height safety systems or fall prevention systems. Frequently such systems include a so called safety block arranged to be suspended overhead from an anchor structure. Such arrangements typically include a drum upon which a safety line is wound; a speed responsive mechanism arranged to inhibit the drum rotation above a predetermined rotational speed and an energy absorber device arranged to be activated if a load above a predetermined threshold is deployed when the speed responsive mechanism is deployed. The energy absorber devices are typically either friction brake devices or plastically deformable metallic strip arrangements that are plastically deformed during deployment in order to absorb energy.